How Many Will it Take?
by XIIIth Hazard
Summary: It's a right-of-passage to get your younger sibling drunk. But how many will it take to tip Donnie. And are his brothers really prepared for the consequences. Insanity insures. / Rated T for drinking and some swearing


This Story takes place in the 2003 series and the Turtles are about 22-23 _ish_. It doesn't have anything to do with my other stories. Just a funny little one-shot I had on my computer for a while now. I thought it might be cool to post it as a; 'Saint Patrick's Day special.'

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and any other shows/movies/comics/action figures/Exc. that might be mentioned do not belong to me. Only this Story and the idea are mine.

* * *

_How Many Will It Take?_

Leonardo waltzed into the kitchen at exactly 2:00 p.m. to prepare his and Master Splinter's morning tea, before continuing his morning ritual and conducting morning training. (Ok, so technically it was Late Night, but it was easier just to call it '_morning'_.)

He was quite surprised to find Raphael spiraled rather unceremoniously at the kitchen table, somehow managing to be both sitting and lying in his chair. This gave Leo pause as he proceeded to analyze his surroundings a little more closely.

Certain that the World was indeed not coming to an end; he raised an eye-ridge at the brother who had single-handedly given a whole new meaning to the phrase '_Nocturnal_.' For Raph to posses the wherewithal to accomplice such takes, as walking or talking at such an un-Godly hour, bordered on the Paranormal.

Proof that his brother was actually alive came in the form of moans and groans of protest. Quickly deciding that a lecture was not likely to be acknowledged at the moment, Leo continued on his way to the stove, where he prepared water for boil with great practice.

By the time the tea was ready he could hear his youngest brother's nonstop talking from the direction of the den, which was closely accompanied by said sibling and his current _victim_ entering the kitchen.

"Come on Donnie, please… please, please, _pleeeeease_." Donatello winced as Mikey's voice reached an octave that would have made bats plummet from the sky in agony and proceeded to rub at his own quickly forming migraine.

"I _demanded_ that someone in a position of authority order Mikey to _Shut Up_!" Donnie commanded with an air of great in defiance.

"Are you even listening to me?" Michelangelo protested, putting his face right up next to Donnie's, as if his answers were there in the fine print. Donatello simply scoffed and pushed him away. Sending the turtle careening across the room, where he landed in a rather un-ninja like pile. Complete with crashing sound effects and an groaned; "ow."

Donatello continued across the kitchen to his coffee machine with a pleased smirk plastered on his face. Content with his new-found silence. After pouring himself a huge cup of liquid happiness, he expertly maneuvered Raph's arms out of his way with one hand, so he could sit at the table.

The next hour passed in relative silence. In which Mikey made himself a bowl of frosted flakes. Leo delivered Master Splinter's tea. Donatello read the newspaper and Raph continued his impersonation of; 'Zombie of the Year.'

When Leo returned from his Meditation with their father. Raphael seemed to finally be returning to the land of the living. Though was obviously none too happy about it and made it his personal goal to inform his family.

"You going to live bro?" Donnie asked, acknowledging his slightly older brother's agony. Who proceeded to glare at him, as if it were all his fault.

"Just shut up and find my something for this headache." Raphael acknowledged. Rubbing at his eyes with both hands.

"How about a _stick_ to pry the monkey off your back?" Donnie offered, rising from his seat, to stride over to the medicine cabinet.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull your spine our through your nose and beat you with it!" Raph asked, glaring accusingly at Leo when he tried to comment, but was stopped by Mikey, who wanted to hear the rest.

"1. It was _your _idea to go to that club." Donnie stated un-offended, as he filed a glass with water and returned to his brother. "2. I didn't _make _you drink more then _half_ your weight in alcohol." He commented, as he wrapped Raph's hand around the glass himself, to ensure that he had a proper grip. "And 3. I didn't _ask_ you to get into a fight."

"And I suppose I just _imagined_ the grin on your face too. While I was getting my shell handed to me." Raph growled around his water, as Donatello counted out some Advil into his other hand.

Donnie seemed to think about that for a minute then stated. "No. That was real." Raph looked like he was about to blow a gasket, but Leo beat him to it.

"Hold on." He ordered in his, 'Leader Voice.' Gaining everyone's attention, as he took a minute to find the right words. "What the Shell is going on?" (Poetry.)

Unfortunately nether brother in question had the chance to speak before Mikey burst out laughing. "I told you he'd be ticked." The youngest turtle declared, earning glares from all corners of the room.

"What's this about a club?" Leo asked accusingly, turning his glare to his red masked brother.

"He deserved it." Raph grumbled as if this explained everything. Then seemed to realize that; that _wasn't _Leo's question.

"_Who_ deserved _what_?" Leo contended. "What happened?"

"Dude you should have seen it." Mikey declared around his giggles, Leo simply narrowed his eyes at his brother. He was beginning to get the feeling that he had been left out of something _big_.

"We went to a club last night, OK?" Raph explained and Leo once again turned his glare on him. But when it became clear that he was no longer in the mood for an interrogation, he turned his attention to Donnie.

"He got into a fight with the bouncer." Donnie explained humbly, as if he were speaking of the weather.

"_Fight_?" Leo repeated, knowing that when they were talking about Raph, such words tended to mean much more.

"Dude he was so drunk, he couldn't stand up." Mikey explained before he was consumed with another round of laughter. And Raph glared at him again, as if wishing for the power to cause spontaneous combustion.

Concerned Leo returned his look to Donnie, "We managed to get him out before the police arrived and no one was hurt." He explained. "However he was pretty – what's the word?"

"_Wasted!_" Mikey explained, struggling to breathe and laugh at the same time.

Leo took a calming breath, before he asking "Were you seen?"

"Of course not," Raph replied, still holding his head.

"_Why_ were you at a club?" Leo asked, looking at Donnie again. Raph and Mikey he could understand, but Donatello.

It went without saying that they were already asking him to believe a lot. But to have him accept that sensible Donnie, had _willingly _participated in such mischief. That bordered on psychosis.

"Oh believe me, it was _not _my choice." Donnie said lifting his hands momentarily in surrender, before leaning back in his chair, folding his arms and watched his two other siblings accusingly.

Leo took up a similar stance when both formally indicated brothers seemed to finally acknowledge that they had been 'called-out' and proceeded to look innocent. Unfortunately for them, an '_Innocent'_ Raph or Mikey was an Oxymoron and only succeeded in further intensifying Leo's scowl.

"We were just trying to get him out of the lab for a while," Mikey explained, with a plastered grin. "And Raph wanted to –" But he quickly shut up when said sibling turned to him with a look that could melt iron.

"Raph wanted to _what_?" Leo asked, looking at his slightly younger brother in protest.

"I'd like to know that myself." Donnie commented, turning slightly so he was facing their red clad brother as well.

"Like Mikey said, we just wanted to get him out of the lab." Raph explained unhelpfully.

"Why are you guys suddenly so concerned about my social life?" Donnie asked looking to Mikey this time, who replied with a very painful looking grin.

"It was _his_ idea." Mikey spat out suddenly; causing Raph to pound his head into the table.

"What idea?" Leo asked accusingly.

"He wanted to see how many it would take." Mikey answered.

"How many what, to do what?" Leo asked totally confused.

"How many _drinks_ to get Donnie _drunk_." Mikey stated innocently.

"Well that explains a lot." Said Turtle commented.

"Damn it. Your 21 birthday was a bust and as your _older brother _I am _entitled_ to get you drunk at lease _once _in your life." Raph burst out suddenly, getting everyone's attention. "And – What's so funny?" He yelled as Donnie burst into a fit of laughter.

"Your _jealous_." Donnie stated with a smirk.

"I am _not_."

"Well then what do you call it?" Don asked. Credit given; Raph did _try_ for a response, be it seemed to get stuck in his throat, as he sat their gaping like a fish for 30 seconds.

"According to Casey, it's some kind of 'right-of-passage.'" Mikey explained as if he had just single-handedly solved world hunger.

"And since _when _did we start listening to _Casey_?" Leo asked raising an eye ridge at him.

"It proves nothing," Raph yelled suddenly, making them all jump.

"So you are jealous." Donnie stated with a smirk.

"I am NOT!" Raph declared, getting in Donnie's face; who didn't even so much as flinch.

"Admit it, I kicked your shell. In _your _Element and I didn't even break a sweat." Donnie quailed, extremely amused.

"I'm warning you!" Raph growled through his teeth, clenching and unclenching his hands, like he was imagining ringing his brother's neck.

"Well your right." Donnie admitted suddenly, causing Raph to back-pedal.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"It _doesn't_ prove anything." Donnie explained, "Alcohol causes a chemical, physical and often times _mental _reaction. It's no secret that the Mutagen enhanced my _mental_ capabilities. Obviously this included the ability to _block_ such effects of Alcohol. It doesn't mean I'm not drunk. Just that it's only _physical_."

"That is _so _unfair." Mikey commented dryly.

"Is that just a fancy way of saying I'm stupid?" Raph asked glaring at his slightly younger brother.

"You read into this stuff _way_ too much." Donnie stated taking a casual sip of his coffee. "But _yes_."

"Donnie." Leo warned. "I thought you were the _sensible_ Turtle?"

"This is a _brother _issue. A mater of pride." Donnie explained. "It doesn't count."

"Oh yeah, let's see if you can keep count of your bruises than." Raphael declared, before charging his brother, taking them both to the ground. Leo and Mikey quickly snatched up their bowls and glasses, as the antics collapsed the table.

"They don't pay me enough for this." Leo groaned in defeat, finishing his tea before standing to take the glass to the sink as the ruckus claimed his chair.

Mikey just continued to eat his frosted flakes, as he watched his brothers in amusement. While it was uncommon for any household fight to_ include_ Donatello, it was not unheard of and usually proved to be very entertaining.

Everything took a brief pause when Splinter walked into the kitchen to return his own tea-cup.

"Good morning Master Splinter." All four Turtles said in unison.

"Good morning my sons." Splinter greeted as if everything was in order.

Obtaining his silent consent, the two middle brothers continued their skirmish. Though fighting amongst themselves was hardly ever smiled upon by their father, the wise rat still understood the great value of _play_.

…

"That's enough," Leo ordered several minutes later. As he got between his two brothers. Just because this was purely fun, didn't mean accidents haven't happened in the past.

When one lived in a house full of Ninjas certain precautions were to be undertaken. "If you two have so much energy, it should be put to something useful. Like morning training." He declared making his way toward the dojo, followed closely by a chorus of groans.

Mikey sulked miserably between them as he headed for the dojo. And Raph was about to follow when Donnie walked up to him.

"All right. You win." He stated and his brother looked at him confused.

"I win what?" He asked skeptically.

"If this really means _that _much to you. Then you have my consent to try _anything _you want to get me drunk." Donnie commented as he quietly dusted himself off.

Raph just stared at him for a minute, in total shock. "What?"

"Just do me a favor and don't let me do anything that might end me up in a circus." Donnie joked. Though he trusted his brothers to keep him out of trouble, a good reminder never hurt.

"Your serious?" Raph asked.

"I'm serious." Donnie repeated.

"_Anything_?"

"Anything."

"Alright." Raph stated with a grin, then held out his hand. "Tonight?" He asked

Donnie took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't regret this later, then placed his hand in his brother's and shook it. "Tonight." He agreed.

…

'Tonight,' ended up starting when they were finally able to convince Leo that the city wouldn't explode if they didn't patrol it for _one _night. Their oldest brother finally conceded, when he realized that he was outnumbered three to one.

But he still made a point of laying down the law. In an attempt to ensure his brother's safety and sanity. Casey meandered into the lair around midnight. Toting pizza, enough beer to drown a small colony and a _massive _container of questionable liquid.

"A place called Dan's _guaranties_ that this can get _anyone _drunk." The vigilante proclaimed.

"Sweet." Mikey declared, rampaging into the kitchen with the pizzas.

"Yes let's get this over with." Donnie agreed a little reluctantly.

"You _don't_ have to do this Don." Leo told him, as Raph rubbed his hands together and descended on the beer.

"Yeah, I do." He answered watching his slightly older brother. It had been a long time since he had seen Raph so happy. But he quickly looked back at his remaining brother and smiled. "It'll be alright Leo." He assured him, then considered something. "Just_, don't _let me out of your sight. OK!"

Leo threw his arm across his shell and led him into the living room. "Deal."

"This party is a _long_ time overdue, so let's get it started." Raph stated suddenly.

"What about Splinter?" Casey asked looking toward the wise rat's room.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him." Mikey answered coming back into the room. "And were _men_ now."

"And he trusts us to _act_ like it." Leo finished, giving Raph and Mikey stern looks. They both just shrugged and continued what they were doing.

A minute later their victim was situated on the couch and _huge_ glass of insta-drunk placed in front of him.

"Good Moses. That's a drink." Casey commented.

"Shouldn't we start with something smaller?" Leo asked.

"Nah!" Raph, Casey and Mikey all answered at once. And Leo deflated, rubbing his eyebrows in defeat.

Everyone watched as Donnie studied the glass for a minute then looked up at them.

"I know I said I'd do this. But I _assumed_ you would all be drinking _with _me." He stated giving them all a look.

"That's fair." Raph agreed. And got up to retrieve the other beer. A minute later he handed one out to Casey and Mikey. "And a lemonade for sourpuss." He stated handing a glass to Leo, who glared at him.

"Who _paid _for this again?" He asked everyone in general, however it was obviously mostly directed at Raphael.

"Rule of the pub." Casey answered. "If he doesn't get drunk. He doesn't have to pay."

"How does that work when he's _not_ in the bar? And I thought the whole point of this _was _to get him drunk." Leo asked and Casey looked slightly confused, as he thought it over. Leo rubbed his eye-ridge in annoyance. Casey was supposed to be one of their '_Designated Donnies_." But he was obviously already drunk.

With everyone situated a minute later, all eyes once again fell on Donnie.

"Okay, bro, yah got no excuses now." Raph reveled.

Donnie just lifted his glass and held it over the middle of the table. "I'll toast to that." He stated and everyone clinked glasses/bottles, before throwing their heads back to drink.

Donnie's obviously took a little longer then everyone else's. So by the time he was done, they were all watching him once again. The large glass clattered, when he set it back on the table and took a deep breath.

All eyes locked on the brainiac, as he licked his lips. Determining the effect himself. Then looked up. "That was disgusting!" He admitted and everyone deflated.

"So how do you feel." Mikey asked.

"The same." Donnie said looking back at the glass, as he scrunched his face up at the taste. "What's in that stuff?" He asked Casey.

"Uh –"

"Maybe he needs another." Mikey suggested, just before said Turtle passed out.

"Donnie." Leo was up and checking on his little brother, before anyone else could move. "Don. Come on Donnie. Wake up."

"Donnie." Raph stated lifting his head and slapping him a little. "Casey." He bellowed at his human friend. "What was _in_ that?"

"Beer." The teen answered intelligently. When he received three very annoyed looks he tried again. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'You don't know?'" Raph yelled. "How could you give him somethin, when yah don't even know what's in it?"

Casey just held up a finger, as he dug out his cell phone and dialed a number. A minute later a deep male voice came on over his speakers.

"Yeah." The man asked.

"Dan." Casey said into the phone. "It's Casey."

"Cas. How's that party goin?" The man asked

"Good, good." Casey said at first, before catching the eyes of the three Turtles. "Actually, we have a bit of a problem." He admitted. "That stuff you gave us, knocked him out."

"What?" Dan said surprised. "How much did you give him?"

"The whole thing." Casey stated.

"The whole – you didn't." Dan yelled. "Damn it Casey, you said there were going be _four_ other people."

"There are." Casey argued unhelpfully.

"I _told_ you to _share_." Dan yelled back.

Leo quickly ripped the phone from Casey's hand. "What do we do?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Hell if I know. No ones ever drank a half a gallon before." Dan answered. "Most people don't even make it through a glass."

"What?" Everyone yelled at the phone.

They didn't hear what Dan was about to say. As Donnie suddenly sat bolt right up, making everyone jump away from him.

Leo threw the phone back at Casey and quickly checked him over. "Donnie?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

He just turned slowly to look at him and cocked his head like he was trying to see his brother from another angle. In was then that Leo noticed his eyes were completely dilated.

"Don?" Raph asked as he kneeled down on his other side. "This isn't funny man." He stated, placing a hand on Donnie's shoulder, which caused said brother to look at it. "Snap out of it!" Raph ordered, shaking him a little. Which obviously proved to be the wrong move.

No one saw it. Not even Raph. But 0.3 seconds later he suddenly found himself colliding into the wall of televisions.

"What the hell was that?" Dan swore over the phone.

No one answered him, as Leo and Mikey tried to rationalize with their suddenly violent brother. "Easy Donnie." Leo soothed, but hesitated when said Turtle suddenly turned to look at him.

In the space of a second, Don had grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and flipped him over his shell to land flat on the table.

"Eep!" Mikey squawked and ducked behind the couch to avoid his brother's wrath. Just as Casey barreled into the fight as well. A second later there was a Casey-shaped-hole in the wall near the kitchen.

Just then Raph jumped back into the game. However Donnie just danced around his blows. Easily avoiding every strike.

When Raph attempted a charge, Donnie quickly grabbed his arms; fell over backwards. Bringing the hot-head with him and kicked his brother over his head and onto the couch. Where he quickly feel off the other side and collapsed in a heap on top of Mikey.

Don continued his flip to land gracefully on his feet. As Leo disentangled himself from the table and tried once again to calm him. However he didn't even get a chance to start as Don quickly charged him again.

Leo _barely_ ducked out-of-the-way in time. Then using all of his ninja training, he attempted to overpower his normally passive brother. But even _he _was no match for him. As he quickly found himself thrown into the kitchen. To the chorus of breaking bottles and falling pans.

"What is going on in here?" Everyone stopped and looked up as Splinter walked into the room. He looked around at the destruction of their home before zeroing in on Donatello. Who happened to be the only one still standing. "Donatello, what is the meaning of this?"

"It's not his fault Sensei." Leo defending coming back into the room, he tried to say more, but Casey got the bright idea to try to take Donnie while he was distracted. However the teen only ended up being thrown through the air, directly over Splinter's head.

Who was quick to retaliate and darted into the fight. "My Son." He said as he and Donatello danced around each other. "Stop this." He ordered, just before Donnie attempted to get behind him.

The other three Turtles watched in shock as their brother dodged and weaved around their master. Never throwing a punch. But never _receiving_ one ether.

"How is he doing that?" Mikey asked floored. Even all of them _together _had never taken Master Splinter on like that.

"Donatello." Splinter bellowed suddenly and everyone flinched. Even Donnie. However just when they thought it was over. Donnie suddenly jumped the wall and headed for the front door.

"No." The remaining Turtles yelled and dashed for the door. Mikey just barely made it in time and practically slammed his body into the metal. Preventing their drunken brother from reaching the sewers.

The other two quickly tried to hard him back down the stairs. But were thrown into walls and down stairs for their trouble. Mikey tried to tackle him from behind. But Donnie quickly ducked into a room and the youngest Turtle hit the door with his face.

"Ow." Mikey proclaimed as Raph and Leo descended on the door and quickly closed it and leaned against the frame to prevent him from escaping. "Uh Guys." Mikey said nervously, when he realized just _where _they had trapped their currently insane brother.

Both older brothers looked up at the door and their hearts dropped. 'The Lab.'

"Why'd you have to lock him in _there_?" Mikey screeched. "Now he's going to build a _nuke_."

The other two bolted away from the door in fear. "No he wont." Leo answered unconvinced a minute later. If there was one thing that had always scared them. It was Donnie in his mad-scientist mood. "We just need to calm him down. He'll be fine."

"_We_?" Mikey asked and Leo looked at him. Then considered the statement.

"Correction." He stated and turned to their other brother. "_Raph_ is going to calm him down."

"What?" He yelled. "Why me?"

"Because _you _were the one that wanted to get him drunk in the first place." Leo answered. "Think of it as _pay-back_."

"Yeah now Donnie can just smear _your _face into the floor and we don't have to be apart of it." Mikey stated.

"Thanks guys." Raph said sourly. Then they all heard something drop from the other side of the door and flinched.

"Are we dead?" Mikey asked, opening his eyes a crack.

"My sons." Splinter suddenly said behind them and they all whirled around in a panic. "You must see to you brother." He ordered.

"But Raph –" Mikey started.

"_All _of you." Splinter corrected.

"But –" Mikey started again, but Leo put a hand over his mouth and bowed to their father.

"Yes Sensei." He agreed and the Rat Master walked off slowly. His cane clicking on the concrete floor.

They all deflated and looked back at the door. Then turned to glare at Raph. Who sighed dejectedly and went to _open_ it.

They made their way cautiously into the lab. But Donnie was nowhere to be seen.

"Don?" Mikey asked the room quietly, as he hid behind Leo.

"Come on out Donnie." Raph stated, looking under the desk. "We just want to help yah."

They all jumped and looked toward the far back corner when they heard a noise and made their way toward it. Just in time for Donnie to drop down from the ceiling and take them all to the ground.

Just when they thought he was going to kill them all, he suddenly held his neck. And looked toward the door with a confused look on his face. Everyone else turned too. And found Master Splinter standing in the doorway with a small blow-gun in his hand.

When he lowered the weapon, the three _sane_ Turtles immediately got up to catch Donatello before he lost consciousness.

…

Donnie woke up to the 'mother of all migraines' pounding though his head and tried to turn over to escape what little light there was in the room. However he quickly found that he couldn't. Opening his eyes to better find and dissemble the object of his discomfort. He discovered that he was tied to his bed.

"Hey, look who's up." He heard Mikey say from his doorway and turned his head to find all his brothers coming into the room. Mikey placed a bowl of soup on his nightstand, while everyone else located seats.

"Guys." Donnie said really confused. "What's going on?"

"Well – um." Mikey tried.

"You see –" Raph tried again.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Leo finally responded.

"I asked first." Donnie said stubbornly

"Fair enough." Leo agreed, then elbowed Raph roughly in the side.

"You – I –" Raph attempted and I looked at him in confusion. "You got drunk." He finally said quickly. Only to receive another hard blow to his side. "That is to say. I – got you drunk."

"Uh huh." Donnie said still very confused.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Leo asked again.

"I –" now it was Donnie's turn not to finish his sentences. "Breakfast." He finally guessed, but wasn't really sure. "What happened?" He asked.

"It might be easier just to _show_ you." Mikey stated and left the room.

"Okay." Donnie said, then tried to get up. It was then that Raph and Leo seemed to remember that he was still tied down and quickly worked to release him.

Several minutes later, Donnie walked from his room with all the grace of a legless zombie. As his brothers led him around, treating him like he was made of glass. Which was quickly starting to get on his nerves.

He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the living room. But everyone quickly assured him that no one was hurt. Much. Then settled him on the couch.

He nearly dropped his soup when Splinter put his paw on his shoulder. "How are you feeling my son?" He asked.

"OK." Donnie answered simply. The old Rat seemed to except that for now and sat next to him on the couch.

"We figured out how to use your security cameras." Mikey explained proudly, as he fiddled around with his laptop.

"You did?" Donnie asked confused. "Why? When?"

"You've kind of been – out of it – for a couple – _days_." Leo explained.

Donnie was about to comment on that when something started playing on the computer. He watched in general shock as he and his brothers gathered in the living room with Casey. Then things quickly went further and further downhill.

He stared at the screen as he watching himself attack his brothers and Casey. But he panicked when he saw he had also fought Splinter.

"Sensei –" He started determined to right his wrong.

"It is alright Donatello." Splinter quickly assured him. "No one was harmed."

"But I _attacked _you." Donnie quailed. If there was one thing a Ninja never did, it was attack their Master outside of training. It was just _wrong _on so many levels.

"It never came to blows. My son." Splinter explained.

"But – I – " He tried, then buried his head in his hands as the fight on-screen continued.

"It's alright Donnie. Really." Leo tried to sooth him. But he shook his head repeatedly, unable to believe that he could have done such a thing.

"Yeah we learned a valuable lesson." Mikey stated. "And a least now we have a _secret_ _weapon_." Everyone quickly glared at him and his happy-go-lucky smile faded.

"But how? Why?" Donnie mumbled into his hands.

"It would seem that you are a _Suiken Master_, my son." Splinter explained. "A master of the art of _drunken fighting_."

"I don't believe this." Donnie grumbled.

"Do not punish yourself my son." Splinter said as he got to his feet. "It was _our_ fault for not listening to the warnings." He explained placing a reassuring hand on Donatello's shoulder, before he started into the kitchen. "Leonardo, Michelangelo."

"I cleaned the kitchen Master Splinter." Mikey whined before Leo grabbed his mask tails and dragged him into the room. Leaving Raph and Donnie alone to talk.

A minute later the older of the two took a deep breath. "Donnie." He said sadly and said Turtle looked up. "I owe you an apology."

Donnie sat up a little straighter, realizing that Raph had probably received some form of punishment for what had happened. And was now at the apology stage. "It's okay." He said, but he was quickly turned down.

"No it's not." Raph said determined. "It was stupid and reckless and – you could have been seriously hurt. And – I'm sorry."

Donnie smiled sadly when he realized that this had been eating away at him for a while now. "Tell you what." He stated and Raph looked at him. "You help me get to the bathroom before I puke and your forgiven."

It took his brother only a second to determine the time-sensitive nature of that request and quickly led Donnie to the lavatory, where he quickly threw up into the toilet. Raph stayed and helped him as much as he could. Feeling worse and worse as it went on.

"Raph. Stop it." Donnie ordered several minutes later as he leaned up against the bathtub.

"What?"

"Stop beating yourself up over it. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. And if you turn into another Leo, I'm going to shove your head in the toilet." He threatened.

Raph couldn't help but smile. It wasn't very often that they got on Donnie's nerves. But when they did, he let you know it.

"How about this." Raph stated sitting down on the floor next to his brother. "I promise not to turn into Leo. If you promise _never_ to get drunk again."

"You know what?" Donnie groaned as he held a wet cloth over his face. "I have absolutely_ no _problem with that."

Raph laughed gently, before thinking of something. "Guess I still hold the record huh?" He stated and Donnie looked at him in confusion. "_I _never passed out after only _one _drink." He snickered, only to have a dirty rag thrown in his face.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other story. The next chapter is just taking a little longer then expected.

Read and Review


End file.
